Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version)
}} ''2015'' is a game in the Just Dance series. It is a Chinese version of Just Dance 2015, and is exclusive to the Xbox One and PS4, akin to the Japanese Just Dance games for the Wii and Wii U. Features The Chinese version of Just Dance 2015 ''shares similar features with its international counterpart. Here is a list of the features: Scoring * (OK) - roughly translates to ''average in English * (Good) - roughly translates to excellent in English * (Perfect) - direct translation * (Yeah) - roughly'' translates to ''yay! in English Default Names Default names, as in names like Crazy, Jazzy, Baby, Happy. * (Sweetheart) Happy * (Youthful) Crazy * (Crazy) - direct translation Jazzy * (Trendy) Funky * (Darling) - supposed to be Baby Sunny * (Different) Baby Lyrics The lyrics gets highlighted by a glowing white orb that sits next to a lyric, after the lyric has been highlighted a star shoots out of the orb leaving a trail of stars. The next lyric then scrolls up after the top lyric has been highlighted. Karaoke The karaoke feature is identical to Just Dance 2015’s karaoke feature, but with scoring in Mandarin. Dance Now The Dance Now ''tag on the routine selection screen is translated as , which means ''Start Dancing. Track List The game features 40 tracks from Just Dance 2015 and four exclusive Chinese songs. *"*'" = Covered *"'SL" = Indicates that this song is a "Sing Along" routine. *"2014" = This song is also featured on Just Dance 2014. *"K'"= This song is also featured on ''Just Dance Kids. *"'''K2" = This song is also featured on Just Dance Kids 2. *"NOW" = This song is also featured on Just Dance Now. *"XNOW" = This song was on Just Dance Now, but has since been removed. *"2016U" =This song is also featured on Just Dance 2016 as a Uplay unlockable. *"JDU" = This song is also featured on Just Dance Unlimited. *"R" = This song was going to be featured in the game, but it was later removed due to a copyright issue. Trivia *The alternate routines from the western version of are present in this game. *All four Chinese exclusives can be found in the files for . *In the PS4 version of the game, the songs in the menu are sorted differently than in the Xbox One version. *Any mashups that were monthly or Uplay unlockables in the western counterpart are unlocked at the start of the game. *Despite being on the cover, Break Free ''is not on the game. * was packaged along and sold together with as a bundle. Beta Elements ''For a full list of ''舞力全开2015’s beta elements, see Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version)/Beta Elements.'' Gallery Pfood2.png Menu2.png Menu1.png jd2015 china startup.jpg|Start screen gamersky_16origin_31_2015918949783.jpg|Song selection Just Dance 2015 China PS4.png|PS4 Cover Image003_S.jpg|Combo pack of Just Dance 2015 (Chinese Version) and Just Dance 2017 (Chinese Version) Video Song List 舞力全开2015 References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2015 (Versión China) ja:JUST DANCE 2015 中国 zh:中文版舞力全开2015 Category:Games Category:Video games Category:Ubisoft Category:Region Exclusives Category:Console Exclusives Category:Chinese Series